Werewolf Bite (SaiyukiLover232)
I will admit... it is a painful way for a vampire to die; it can be slow sometimes. But I also find it to very useful. After all, it sends a message. - Katherine Winchester explaining a werewolf bite A Werewolf Bite is an injury that is caused by the bite of a werewolf or a hybrid against a vampire. This bite is fatal to vampires due to the extremely poisonous and toxic venom that is produced by the salvatory glands found in both werewolves and hybrids' mouths. The bite is usually used as a weapon by werewolves and hybrids against their vampire enemies, as it is one of the easiest methods of killing a vampire. Werewolf To werewolves, it can only be achieved when one transforms during the full moon. However, it can be activated at will through use of Moonlight Rings or evolving. Hybrid To hybrids, it is activated at will in either their human form or in wolf form. This is due to their ability to fully control their transformations at will. Effect Whenever a vampire is bitten by a werewolf or hybrid, the venom will be transmitted into the vampire's bloodstream from the werewolf's mouth.Once the blood is contaminated by the toxin, the vampire's heart will pump the venom throughout their entire cardiovascular and systemic circulatory system, during which time it will infect every cell in the vampire's body. The length of time needed for the saliva to destroy the bitten vampire can vary based on several factors, such as whether it was a werewolf or hybrid who bit the vampire and how transformed the werewolf was at the time. A werewolf’s bite will also cause a vampire to hallucinate and go rabid as if it were a wild animal, causing them to lash out as their bodies went into survival mode in hopes that human blood would heal them. A vampire's death by a werewolf bite is very slow and painful, which is why many who are bitten are ultimately "mercy-killed" before they reach that point. Werewolf bites cannot kill an Original vampire. However, it does weaken them temporarily; they will feel dizzy and have severe hallucinations. It will wear off within hours; the Original vampire just has to rest for a while for their body to metabolize it. Toxin It is also possible to extract werewolf/hybrid venom by using a syringe inserted into the werewolf in question's gums to take a sample. From there, it can be used mixed in food or drink, or can be used to fill or coat bullets, and it will affect any vampire who ingests it or is otherwise infected with it. Unlike werewolf bites, hybrid bites are fatal to vampires much more quickly-- typically a vampire will die or be on the verge of death within twenty-four hours. The Cure The only known cure to the bite of a werewolf is the blood of Niklaus, Katherine, and Hope. The bloodline of a royal werewolf family and of the Original family creates a unique and powerful mix; it is this combination of blood in a hybrid with vampire and werewolf that allows for their own blood to become the cure. The were numerous relatives of Klaus, Katherine, and Hope that could cure the bite of a werewolf, but are deceased: *Elisha Aldertree *Yael Blackthorn *Adriel Black *Lailah Wayland *Cassiel Verlac *Raziel Carstairs *Malayeka Carstairs *Celeste Carstairs *Angelique Rosales *Evangeline Rosales-Labonair *Serenity Rosales-Labonair Trivia *It has been speculated that because werewolf venom is a tox, it could possibly have an antidote created by scientific means rather than the blood of Klaus, Katherine, and Hope. However, this was never proven and is only a mere speculation. *Aric Aldertree, like the rest of the Original vampires, cannot be killed by werewolf bites. Being the most powerful Original, he has demonstrated that because of his indomitable will and warrior instincts, he is capable of fighting through the effects of the werewolf venom with great focus. As a result of this ability, he was able to recover from the bites much faster than his siblings did when they were infected with the venom. He cna also drink the blood of vampires who have been bitten by numerous werewolves with little to no negative effects.